Promises You Can't Keep
by MegGiry-TheAlbino
Summary: Vee and Scott start their training, and Vee has a little fun with her boyfriend! Spoliers for FINALE! RATED T FOR A REASON.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Hush, Hush, or it's characters. Isn't that right, Patch and Scott? **

**Scott:*Nods enthusiastically, eyes wide***

**Patch:*Mouths* Help...us...**

**Me: Smiles, that's what I thought.**

**A/N: It has come to my attention that there are NO Vee and Scott stories on Fanfiction. There are spoilers for FINALE, so if you haven't read it, I suggest you turn, run, read, and come back to this story! Rated T for insinuations. **

**Title:Promises You Can't Keep**

"So, I jab like this?" Vee butted her elbow into Scott's ribs forcefully, to which he jerked back, and grunted, but only a little. He came back quick with a kick to her ankles, which Vee avoided with a laugh. Scott nodded in approval.

"Great job," he said, face stern. "You want to stop for the day?"

"Oh, baby," he mumbled, feigning innocence,"I never wanna stop."

Scott raised his eyebrows. These two really were a match made in heaven. Scott in all his perversity, and Vee in all her hilarity and intensity. Vee couldn't trust guys-not after Patch had erased her memory, but he had left behind that doubt, that hurt that Rixon had left. Vee couldn't remember anything, except to be careful. That is, until Scott came along. She may not have liked him in the beginning, but she had gunned for him after Nora had put in her firm: no. And then, that night before Marcie's Halloween party, when Scott had been over and they were talking, Vee had cut herself with a knife on accident, and healed before his eyes. Scott confirmed what she had been wondering-Vee wasn't human, she was Nephilim. A half-breed of fallen angels and humans.

"So...what you're saying is, my mom did the deed with a fallen angel?" she had asked.

Scott held up his hands,"Mine did too, girl. Don't feel left out."

"So, we're the same?" she smiled. Scott smirked back.

"Yeah, you could say that."

Scott told her everything, even Nora's secret, along with Patch's. He told her everything he could. He swore to protect Nora, even though it was hardly his choice. But he swore inside to protect Vee, because he knew how he felt about her. Even if she referred juvenilely to him as 'Scotty the Hottie'. Honestly, he wouldn't care if she called him his younger nickname, 'Scotty the Potty', just as long as he could sneak through her window at night, and hold her.

Now, he grabbed her wrist, pulling it tight to him, bringing the curvy blonde to his chest. She simpered in his arms, one hand gripping tightly on his white shirt, the other in the back of his jean pocket. Scott leaned down over her.

"Don't stop, do you?" he mumbled in the shell of her ear. Vee sighed, leaning into him.

"All...night...long..." she teased.

He kissed her firmly, letting his tongue prob the inside of her mouth-not that she minded. Vee was open to...well, anything weird or kinky. She tried to rip off Scott's tee, only to have his hands find her own, and pull them down to her sides. His blue eyes were pleading sadly at her.

"Not tonight."

Vee frowned. She didn't know what she had done. It took something _very _serious to make Scott serious.

"Why?" she pouted.

Scott looked to her window.

"Do you have somewhere to be?" she chided. He didn't respond.

"Scott Parnell, if you don't tell me-"

"I do have somewhere to be."

Vee's face fell. "Is it dangerous?" she asked.

Scott smirked. "It's nothin' I can't handle, babe," he assured. Vee smiled back coyly, standing on tiptoe-rare for her-to take his lower lip between her teeth.

"Be safe," she asked."Don't get hurt." He nodded.

"And miss coming back to you? Babe, do you even know what that's like. I'd rather be chained in hell than miss a day with you."

Vee smiled, eyes full of emotion. "Scott!" she cried, wrapping her arms around his neck. He kissed her forehead gingerly.

"So, what are you doing tonight?" she asked.

Scott smirked sadly. "You really wanna know?"

His girlfriend nodded.

"Patch is possessing my body."

Vee swallowed, but then overcame her emotion, and smiled falsely. "So, when you come back, do I get to bang Patch in you're body?"

Scott's eyebrows furrowed. "If he does it, he dies."

Vee laughed, but then kissed Scott's hand. "Be safe," she asked again. Again, he nodded.

"I'll always come home to you, babe."

Scott escaped out the window, and Vee stared as his form faded with other shadows.

"Don't make promises you can't keep."

**A/N: I'm sorry for the sad ending, for those of you who read FINALE. I cried forever...well, about 45 minutes in Spanish class...my teacher was concerned...when...what happened to Scott****_ happened. _****Please review! I really don't like when people favorite or follow, but then don't reveiw! You don't need to give a paragraph, just 'good story' or 'piece o crap' would suffice! Please and thank you! **


End file.
